Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XII
Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XII is a Save My contest that was run by raytan7585. It is the twelfth contest in the "Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters" contest series. Due to the Alt Voting Controversy of '''Save My Favorite Final Fantasy Characters XIII, '''the results of this contest are unfortunately tainted. Lawyering The lawyering rule from SMFFFC XI maintained in this contest to the usual drama. Ultros and Garnet were, ironically, victims of raytan and amyvitality not checking their save times respectively. Rules - A normal Save My Character contest. You post a character and he/she is saved. Last character saved is eliminated from the contest and a new day begins. - You can save 2 characters once per hour (may drop to 1 as less characters remain). - A character needs x votes to be saved (x increases as less characters remain). - You can't save the same character twice (changes as less characters remain). - No alts please. - The rules will change when a certain amount of characters remain. - You may not change/delete a save unless you do it quickly after you made that vote. - If you want to update, make sure it's accurate. Include who saved what, if they are still in play. - Only raytan and amy can start up new topics. The Results 1st Place - Zidane Tribal 2nd Place - Ashelia "Ashe" B'nargin Dalmasca 3rd Place - Rydia of Mist 4th Place - Tidus 5th Place - Celes Chere 6th Place - Laguna Loire 7th Place - Sephiroth 8th Place - Sabin Figaro 9th Place - Rikku 10th Place - Terra Branford 11th Place - Zell Dincht 12th Place - Cloud Strife 13th Place - Yuna 14th Place - Locke Cole 15th Place - Faris Scherwiz 16th Place - Kefka Palazzo 17th Place - Kuja 18th Place - Yuffie Kisaragi 19th Place - Cecil Harvey 20th Place - Golbez 21st Place - Quistis Trepe 22nd Place - Beatrix 23rd Place - Squall Leonhart 24th Place - Reina Charlotte Tycoon 25th Place - Auron 26th Place - Garnet Til Alexandros XVII (L) 27th Place - Kain Highwind 28th Place - Zack Fair 29th Place - Jecht 30th Place - Shadow 31st Place - Relm Arrowny 32nd Place - Selphie Tilmitt 33rd Place - Freya Crescent 34th Place - Setzer Gabbiani 35th Place - Vivi Ornitier 36th Place - Wiegraf Folles 37th Place - Tifa Lockheart 38th Place - Red XIII 39th Place - Balthier Bunanza 40th Place - Rufus Shinra 41st Place - Cid Highwind 42nd Place - Basch von Rosenberg 43rd Place - Reno 44th Place - Dr. Cid 45th Place - Porom 46th Place - Edgar Figaro 47th Place - Gau 48th Place - Black Mage 49th Place - Fujin 50th Place - Delita Hyral 51st Place - Ramza Beoulve 52nd Place - Gilgamesh 53rd Place - Ultros (L) 54th Place - Gabranth 55th Place - Edea Kramer 56th Place - Bartz Klauser 57th Place - Agrias Oaks 58th Place - Cid Pollendina 59th Place - Vincent Valentine 60th Place - Wakka 61st Place - Ultimecia 62nd Place - Lulu 63rd Place - Barret Wallace 64th Place - Edward Chris von Muir (Gilbert) 65th Place - Edge 66th Place - Fran 67th Place - Hojo 68th Place - Galuf Halm Baldersion 69th Place - Yang Fang Leiden 70th Place - Palom 71st Place - Mog 72nd Place - Krile Mayer Baldersion 73rd Place - Rubicant 74th Place - Xezat Matias Surgate 75th Place - ExDeath Category:Save My